In your arms
by Stella296
Summary: Selina has left Gotham after the bomb blast. She has moved on with her life. Little did she know that there was someone who wanted nothing more than to do just the same, with her right by his side.
1. Chapter 1

She loved this city. Its fashion, the lifestyle, the people, even the smell. It was nothing like Gotham and that was more than she could ask for. Sometimes the memories caught up with her anyway.

_After his last heroic act, she drove the BatPod back to Wayne Enterprise, knowing that Fox would know what to do with it._

"_Are you sure that you won't keep it, Miss Kyle?" Lucius had asked her carefully._

"_Where I'm going, I can't use it." Selina stated icily._

"_And where is that, if I may ask?" _

_She paused for a moment. She wasn't exactly sure. She always wanted to go to Asia, stroll through the streets of Tokyo or see the beaches in Indonesia. But then again, Europe had also always been very high in her list._

"_May I suggest something?" Lucius offered with a reserved smile that he always used whenever Bruce had asked him for a new Batman tool._

_Selina nodded, not meeting the older man's eyes._

"_Start here." Lucius handed her an envelope. "I was supposed to be in London for an important crisis meeting since most of Wayne Enterprises stock is used because of the scam but Bruce's funeral is tomorrow. Will you attend?"_

_Selina shook her head, her eyes fixed on the envelope. She couldn't be there. She hated the idea of see a cave being put in the ground with him in it, or better whatever they put in there since she highly doubted that there was anything left of him. The idea tugged on her heart and since emotions were something bad to her, she bid her goodbye, thanked Lucius for the ticket and left._

* * *

_When she arrived at her apartment, it was empty and she was thankful for it. She started to pack. Only this time, she would no one hold her back._

"_Going somewhere?" a girl's voice sounded in her small room._

"_Yes, Jen. I'm leaving tomorrow."Selina answered nonchalant._

"_Oh. For long?" the younger girl asked curiously._

"_I won't be back, Jen." Selina told her with the tiniest bit of worry in her voice._

"_Hey, I know it sucks that the police and government and all is back but it's still not too bad. That Bane guy really changed things."It was Jen's way of begging her to stay, she knew it but she couldn't. But she couldn't take her with her._

"_He sure did." Selina snarled bitterly. Anger rose inside of her by just thinking about that masked monster and his little insane Talia girlfriend._

"_He made the Batman go up in flames." Jen chuckled and Selina dropped her jewel box that she held in her hands, walked over and grabbed the girl by her shoulders._

"_You think that's funny? Better shut up." Selina snapped as she pushed Jen in the doorframe._

"_Hey, you're not the boss of me!" the girl yelled at her._

"_You're right. Thank God for that. " Selina snapped as she reached down to pick up the box and the pieces that had fallen out on the floor. _

_Jen huffed and took off. Selina didn't mean to lose it like she did but she just couldn't hear anyone talk about him like that. And damn, she was glad that she could leave this city, its history and her history altogether tomorrow._

_Her eyes spotted the pearls. When on earth had he put those back in here? She remembered. The day she told him that she was sorry that they took all of his money. She had turned her back to him for a moment. Why would he do that? Did he know all along that he'd sacrifice his own life shortly after?_

"_Sneaky bastard" she muttered before she allowed exactly one single tear to roll down her cheek._

* * *

That had been 2 months ago.

She arrived at Heathrow, took a taxi to the city, booked a room in a 3 star hotel. After a day and a night of dreamless sleep she started to explore the city and fell in love with it. So soon, she rented a one room apartment, the only thing she could effort since the rent prices were unbelievable high in London.

Today she had a job interview at a jewelers story. She of all people. But the owner was quite impressed by her knowledge of fine jewels when she came to him to sell him a rather expensive diamond bracelet.

Only one more corner before she'd arrive at the shop. It was when a husky voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Going somewhere, beautiful?" he whispered loud and close enough for her to hear.

She turned around to look in his eyes. He looked good, she had to admit. For all that he'd been through, he looked good. There was no cane, to her surprise but she saw a little scar on his jaw that hadn't been there before.

She stared at him for what seemed like hours. He held her gaze, a small smile on his lips.

There was so much he could see in her eyes. Disbelief, anger, shock, concern and something he couldn't quite make out. He tried to figure it out when her hand connected with his face. He was shocked for a moment. She'd actually slapped him in the face.

"Goodbye, Mr. Wayne." She said before walking away from him.

He went after her, grabbing her wrist. "Selina, you must not be mad at me." He said quietly.

"If you don't let go and I'll be late for my job interview, you'll regret it." She threatened seriously.

"Job interview?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Now if you excuse me." She pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked right in the jewels store. Bruce couldn't believe his eyes.

He let her be though. She needed time for the shock to wave off and he'd give it to her. But he wouldn't give up on her.

Once Selina got the job and walked out in the street again, she expected to see him again. But he was gone. She wondered how on earth he knew that she was in London. Maybe Fox had told him. But she knew that he didn't want the others to know that he was still alive. Otherwise the whole nuclear bomb blast thing would have been pointless.

Then it hit her. The pearls. Tracking chip. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard for a moment. Now she had her answer.

* * *

Two days later.

Selina was good in her job, her boss was really glad he hired her. It was easy for her to sell even the most expensive things.

That was why her boss called her to take care of a client that looked like money and seemed to be American, just like her.

"Miss Smith!" the shop owner called, "would you be so kind and help this gentleman?"

Selina nodded and came towards them when she saw who the client was. Her smile froze for a second but she knew how to act.

"Good afternoon, sir. How may I help you?" she asked him politely.

"Well, Miss _Smith_, I have this friend I need to apologize too…" Bruce started with a grin.

"Is he handsome?" Selina grinned right back, sarcasm in her eyes. Her boss gave her a look of pure horror.

"Miss Smith!" he whispered, obviously furious with her.

"I'm sorry." Selina faked an apology and it made Bruce smile.

"She is a very intelligent, beautiful and extraordinary female. I can't have her being mad at me for too long." Bruce continued. Selina's face froze for a moment, he had obviously took her by surprise and he liked that he had.

"Is that so?" She asked with disbelief in her voice.

"Yes, and I want desperately to make it up to her." Bruce stated honestly.

"And you're going to do that with a piece of jewellery. Then let's see what we have to offer." She said as she started to walk through the room.

He followed her quietly, admiring the way her hips moved as she walked.

"What kind of price frame did you have in mind, Mr…?" she asked politely.

"Mr. Warren." He returned.

She had a hard time not to roll her eyes. Of course this was the best he could come up with.

_From_ _Wayne -Warren, who would ever guess that,_ she thought sarcastically.

"No price limit." He said and a small smile tug on his lips and now she couldn't help but roll her eyes what caused him to smile brighter.

"Then how about a nice diamond necklace?" she offered with fake excitement. Her boss's eyes still glued on her. He didn't stand directly next to them but Selina could feel him watch them.

"I think she rather prefers pearls. I gave her a pearl necklace the other day and I think a matching bracelet would be nice. Don't you agree?"

"Very well."

They went to a counter full of pearl pieces and Selina took a few choices out of it. She held put them on the counter so he could look at them. There was one bracelet that would match his mother's pearls exactly. Of course he spotted it immediately.

"I think this is perfect. Would you mind if I tried it on you to see how it looks on a females arm?"

"No imagination, huh?" Selina teased, only half amused.

He didn't answer but waited for her to do as he wished. She knew that with her boss's eyes on her she couldn't pull any stunts so she just held out her arm.

He placed the bracelet carefully around her wrist, making sure that his hands touched her skin there as much as possible.

"Beautiful." Bruce stated, his eyes were on her.

"It sure is." Selina agreed, her eyes were fixed on the bracelet.

"You are." He whispered and something snapped inside of her.

"Stop it." She seethed quietly.

"Selina, please…" Bruce breathed.

"Well sir, I'm glad you decided to buy this fine piece. It's also worth every penny of the 2,500 £."

Selina put the other bracelets back in the counter before she walked over to the cashier.

When they were out of everyone else's earshot, she whispered "I bet your friend will be happy but I'm afraid I can't tell you where you can have a tracking chip put in those."

"That's too bad. But I knew you'd figure out soon enough."

"I guess I won't get rid of you easily."

"I think you're right." He agreed with a smile.

"Do you know where I live?" She asked, already annoyed since she could figure what his answer was.

"Yes."

"Be there at 7." She told him.

"I will." He promised as he picked up the box with the bracelet after taking his credit card back.

* * *

It was 7 pm on the dot when it knocked on her door.

"I brought a gift." Bruce chuckled as he held the box with the bracelet up.

"Is it a pearl bracelet?" she asked more annoyed than she'd ever been with him as she walked away from the door and him.

"When will you stop pretending that you don't care?" Bruce asked as he followed her in and closed the door.

"Whenever you will stop pretending that you do." She said, sitting down on the couch that was also her bed. She didn't feel like going out so she wore plain grey sweat pants and a black top. He loved the view.

"Selina, I'm sorry it took me a while to get here but now I am." He said as she sat down next to her.

"Why, I guess I should feel honored now."

"I never said that."

"No but we both know why you're here." She accused, glaring at him. He frowned.

"Do tell."

"You're not good at being alone." Selina stated meanly.

"I was a loner all my life." Bruce told her confused. What was she up to?

"You were never alone. Alfred, Fox, this Rachel girl."

"I'm here with you now because I want to be with you. Isn't that enough for a start?" He asked, getting angry himself.

"Not nearly." She shook her head.

"Then tell me what to do?"

"Nothing. I don't care."

"Selina, I can see in your eyes that that's not true. Just like I could feel it in that kiss you gave." He said as he took her hands in his.

"Yeah, while I can't pretend that that kiss didn't mean anything to you, I know now that it can't have meant much to you." She said and pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"What makes you say that?"

"You left everyone that cares about you behind, without a moment of hesitation."

"It's not like that. I left because I needed to get away from that city, away from being the Batman."

"You could have left a sign, a note, anything." There were actually some tears in those angry eyes, of course she wouldn't allow them to fall though. He felt guilty.

"When I flew out over that bay, I wasn't sure if the autopilot finally worked again. To my luck it did. But I was still stabbed for heaven's sake. When I managed to get back to the beach somehow it was thankfully already night. I took the suit off, hided it, managed somehow to get in the hospital under false name and no one recognized me. They helped me and when I came to your apartment the next day, it was empty. You were gone." He told her, reaching for her hands again.

"So you're saying it's my fault." She snapped, getting up from the couch.

"It's no one's fault. Let's just leave the past to the past." He almost begged when he got up and followed her.

"So now what?" she asked while looking outside the window down on the street.

"2 out of the 3 most important persons in my life know that I'm still alive." He stood behind her, slowly putting his hands on her hips.

"Who are those?" she asked quietly, watching over her shoulder into his eyes.

"Alfred, Lucius and you."

"Me? You don't even know me." She chuckled.

"I would if you gave me a chance." He rubbed his thumbs softly against her clothed sides.

"Alright, who else?" she asked leaning back a bit.

"Lucius. He found out that I fixed the autopilot." Bruce whispered in her ear.

"So only Alfred is left in the illusion that you're dead?" Selina said, turning around and putting her hands on his chest.

"Will you help me tell him?" Bruce asked honestly, his grip on her hips tightening.

"Alright." Selina agreed.

"Thank you." He said as he leaned forward and kissed her lips softly.

"Just so you know, you're not forgiven." She told him. He chuckled and leaned forward again.

"I accept my punishment." He grinned in the crook of her neck and a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

**A/N It's been a while since I really wrote my last piece so please be kind to me. Did you like this? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Their night together had been incredible, Selina had to admit. Bruce was nothing like she imagined. She thought he'd be a rough lover, possessive, trying to be in charge but it had been entirely different. He'd be gentle and caring and watched her every move, let her have the upper hand. Selina couldn't remember a time that she enjoyed sex as much as she did with Bruce. She finally understood what lovemaking really meant.

She eyed him carefully, he lay on his stomach next to her, he had an arm wrapped around her waist. She lay on her side, caressing his face with softly with her fingertips. She wondered how he'd managed to keep his face so perfect intact when the rest of his body was marked by scars.

"Good morning." He whispered sleepily. A grin came to his face but his eyes remained closed.

"Good morning, Mr. Wayne." she chuckled. She leaned closer so their faces almost touched.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked directly in hers. There was so much to see in those brown eyes. Warmth, tenderness, but also, and that she didn't understand something that looked like hidden hurt and insecurity. How could this brave, selfless man be insecure at all? He had fought some of the worst psychopaths walking on this very earth, yet he seemed to doubt himself at times.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Selina asked.

"Not yet." He closed his eyes again, and pulled her tighter. He rubbed his face softly in the crook of her neck.

"Who knew that you're such a cuddler." Serena laughed breathlessly while her fingers ran through his hair.

"I had no one to do so in a very long time." Bruce admitted, and she thought she could hear the tiniest bit of sadness hidden in that statement.

"So I guess Alfred didn't take care of everything," she laughed and she could feel him grin into the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"Of course," he said as he pulled back a bit so he could look in her eyes .

"What happened before you disappeared from the world for years?"

"The night Harvey Dent got injured in that explosion, there was a second victim."

"Yeah, I read about it. A girl died in the other explosion."

"Not just any girl. Rachel. Dent had asked to marry her. The Joker knew that."

"But why would he kidnap them both. I mean, beside the obvious, what would be his reason to also kill her. It makes no sense."

"She was my first love. She promised to wait for me until Gotham didn't need the Batman anymore so we could start our life together. But we never got the chance."

Selina was dumbstruck by this. She swallowed and waited for a moment before she looked at his face again and after some time he returned her gaze again.

"Did Talia remind you of her?" she asked quietly.

"Not much." Bruce answered after a moment. There were parallels. At least it seemed that way before Miranda turned into this crazy Talia person.

"Did you like her though?" Selina knew she was pushing her luck but she really needed to know this.

"I wasn't in love if that's what you're asking." Bruce almost scoffed.

"No need to get angry." Selina declared matter-of-factly.

"I have about enough of this twenty question early morning game." He said as he pulled away from her. He got up from the bed and walked in the bathroom, closing the door harder than he had to.

When he came out again, Selina was fully clothed.

"I have to go to work." She told him as she passed him without looking at him again. She walked out of the door and left him alone behind.

Bruce sighed, sat down on her bed and put his face in his hands. After the amazing night they shared, he had surely expected something better from this morning…

* * *

She expected him to be gone once she came back to her apartment. When she opened the door and saw some candles light up on the small table in her living/bed room, she knew she was wrong.

He sat on her bed, eyeing her carefully with a small smile on his lips.

"Hi." He offered.

"Hello." Selina returned coolly. "I didn't think that you would wait here."

"Why wouldn't I? Am I not welcome anymore?" he asked with a slight frown.

She shrugged and put her coat on the wardrobe.

"Look, I'm sorry for this morning. It's just a touchy subject." He explained as he got up and walked over to her.

"One of these days you need either to learn to talk about it or leave it in the past and move on." Selina stated as she crossed her arms and looked him in the eyes.

He nodded and looked at her with sad eyes. Selina couldn't stand it, so she put her hands on his shoulders and offered a tiny smile.

"How about I get us some food?" she asked him.

"Let me do it. I need some fresh air." Bruce returned before leaning towards her and kissing her cheek briefly. He put his shoes and his jacket on and made his way towards the door.

"No fish and chips!" Selina commanded before he could disappear.

"Not fond of the food here, huh?" he chuckled.

"I don't like food that's pack in day's old newspapers for one and second, I already have gained weight." Selina explained to him before pinching the skin on her hips.

"Where?" he laughed as he walked over to her and put his hand gently above the point of her hip she just pinched " You're as skinny as ever."

"You haven't seen me naked before last night. How would you know?" She narrowed her eyes.

"No but I saw you in skintight leather. And I memorized that, trust me." He chuckled in her ear.

"Go, get the food." She said as she pushed him playfully towards the door.

After they shared a nice meals of Chinese food during which they only talked about her day at work, they put their plates aside and Bruce pulled her closer. She let him. Settling in his lap with her head against his shoulder.

"I need to ask you something." She whispered while she ran her fingers along his collarbone.

"Those questions of yours usually don't end well." Bruce told her carefully.

"If Miranda wouldn't have been one of those bad guys…" she started slowly.

He took her chin in his hand and made her meeting his gaze. "I'd be still here with you. You intrigued me the moment we met, back then in Wayne Manor. And then, when you kissed me on that ball, you had me." He told her sincerely.

"That was the reason they wanted to kill me by the way." She sighed "Bane told me so. I crossed them. I guess they planned for you to hook up with that Talia psychopath hussy all along."

"She's dead. I'm here with you." He stated firmly.

"And I'm glad you are." She promised him before she gave him a long passionate kiss. It was just the beginning of another glorious night for the two of them.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is rather short, but I'm a bit confused to be honest. Lots of favorites and followers but still no review yet. Please leave me your thoughts on this story. I'd really like some feedback here, so please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm starving." She mumbled against the soft skin of his neck. She had just woke up, hadn't open her eyes for the day but she could tell that he was awake by the way he tensed his muscles just to stay absolutely calm and not wake her.

"Well, we never got the dinner I promised last night." He chuckled, running a hand through her hair.

"That's true." She said playfully and a grin spread across her face.

"Well, let me make it up to you." He whispered before he got up while putting her gently on the pillows.

"Hurry back." She demanded softly before drifting back to sleep.

Bruce came back to Selina's place when she was still asleep. He made some coffee and put two croissants on a plate and brought the breakfast to her. They ate in silence only smiles at their faces and their eyes on each other the entire time.

Selina left for work short after and left Bruce to a day alone in her new place.

* * *

Bruce had spent the day determined not to stoop around but at some point in the afternoon, when boredom had won, he started to get through Selina's dressers and cupboards. But he didn't find anything really beside clothing. A part of him wasn't surprised. She had been really serious about leaving her old life behind after all.

Around evening, he wondered when Selina would be back but before he could even finish that thought, the door flew open. She came inside and threw her bag in one corner of the room, obviously furious.

"Bad day?" Bruce asked calmly, watching her from his place on the couch, surprised to see that much of emotion on display. She never was one to show what was really going on inside her so far.

"There was this old hag who talked to me like I was a stupid three year old. When I gave her a fitting answer, my boss lectured me in front of all clients. I felt so humiliated." Selina seethed.

"Come here." He offered, patting the spot next to him. She calmed down a bit before plopping herself next to him. He pulled her in an embrace and kissed her cheek. She leaned into him and his fingers caressed her neck softly.

"Do you like that job a lot?" he asked seriously. She shrugged.

"I did. Until today." She pouted a bit and it made him smile. She looked so adorable when she did just that facial expression.

" I didn't like your boss when I was at that store. Would you like to quit?" Bruce returned.

"And then what?" Selina asked when she pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"How about travelling with me?"

"Where?"

"I told you that I want to see Alfred. And he told me about this holiday he does every year. He goes to Florence and he said, he'd love for me to be there someday too. Preferably happy and with a wife and a couple of kids."

"Wife, woah, slow down there, Wayne. Also, as good as I am as a thief, kidnapping is out of the question."

"I'm not proposing just yet. Don't worry. And I won't even comment on the kidnapping. I think he'd also be happy with just a girlfriend."

"He will be happy to see you alive in the first place. Everything else around won't really interest him."

"Trust me, it will." Bruce started seriously and nodded to prove his point. Then his face changed to something that Selina figured was insecurity. Something she hadn't really seen on him yet. " Would you go with me?"

"So that makes me that said girlfriend then, I guess." Selina said with a small smile, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"If you want to." Bruce avoided her gaze when he said this.

"Wow, you're actually really the first guy in my life that asks me to be his girlfriend. And this is so not the way I imagined it to be like. " She summarized emotionless. It gave him the creeps.

"Really?" he asked with a frown.

"Sad, huh?" She gave him a cocky smile but he could see something else in her eyes.

"Kiss me." He commanded softly. She obliged and pecked his lips before she leaned against him, her head on his shoulder. He put his hands on her hips and squeezed them gently.

"Bruce." She said after a while. Pulling back and meeting his eyes again.

"Yes?" he returned, running his fingers through her hair, caressing it softly.

"Why me? After everything. Why not just disappear and look for nice girl somewhere else." She asked him quietly but serious.

"You are a nice girl. And a really witty and beautiful one too." He told her before he kissed her forehead.

"I broke your trust." Selina whispered, her eyes closed when his soft lips met the skin of her forehead.

"You saved my life." Bruce stated, cupping her face gently.

"I pushed you right in his trap, just to save my own pitiful life." Selina's eyes started to water up a bit.

"The instinct to survive is the strongest one the human kind knows. It's just natural. Also, I would have found him myself all the same. It would have happened anyway."

"Would you stop making excuses for me?" she snapped trying to pull back but he held her close.

"I forgive you. I forgave you the moment we met again, after you saved this boy from those two brawlers. When I talked to you and you gave me this heartbreaking look full of emotions, I forgave you and wanted you more than ever." He promised.

"You promised _**her**_ to save her and that you wouldn't forget about her just mere two hours after the meeting you just talked about." Selina argued.

"So? I didn't promise her anything else. I just felt obliged to make sure that she was okay." Bruce shrugged.

"Why? Just because you laid here before?" Selina quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Bruce stated honestly but as nonchalant as before.

"You're such a gentleman." Selina teased, caressing his jaw with her index finger.

"I try. Now about that trip to Italy…."

* * *

Two days later they had lunch in a café in Florence. It was a bit past noon and Selina wondered how long it would take for the butler to show up.

They talked lightly and while they waited on their dessert, Bruce stopped talking all of the sudden and started smiling. Selina frowned but when Bruce lifted up his glass and had that special expression on his face, Selina knew what was going on. She dared to look over her shoulder back to what was happening behind her. She saw a very happy old man sitting not far from them.

They finished their lunch silently and Selina knew when Alfred left when Bruce face changed. She excused herself after eating her pie. Bruce frowned but nodded.

Selina made a bee line past the restrooms and walked out in the street, looking to her left and right until she saw who she wanted to talk to.

"Hey, Mr. Alfred!"

The old man stopped in his tracks, turning around with a somewhat amused frown.

"Miss Kyle is it?"

She nodded.

"How can I help you?"

To his complete surprise, she leaned forward and hugged him. Alfred was dumbstruck for a moment before he collected himself again.

"Thank you." Selina whispered before pulling back, "I'm not sure if anyone ever thanked you for raising Bruce like he was your own son. From what he told me, you made him the man he is today and I can't thank you enough for that."

Alfred's eyes watered up and he nodded to accept her thanks.

"I hope you know how much you mean to him. And that's also why I hope that this is not the end. He needs you, you know. Whatever happened before this whole bomb drama…"

"It's already forgotten. "

"Have a nice holiday, Alfred. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Thank you, Miss Kyle. Please tell him that I'm proud of him."

"I will. Good bye."

* * *

"Where did you go?" Bruce asked when she came back, all smiling.

"Just in the street to have a little chat." Selina returned with a huge smile.

"With Alfred?" Bruce asked curiously.

"Yes." Selina nodded.

He didn't look pleased. But he also didn't look angry.

"He told me to tell you that he's proud of you." She told him with a smile while she reached for his hand and nudged him. Bruce nodded but avoided her gaze.

"Let's go." He said and pulled her towards his parked car.

Selina watched him and decided to stay silent. She hadn't seen him in this mood so far so she decided to wait and see how it would go from here. Waiting, like a curious cat who sat on a window sill and watched outside for something to happen.

* * *

They went back to their hotel and didn't speak more than absolutely necessary before they ended up in bed. Selina was curled up on her side and watched Bruce who lay on his back, one hand under his head while the other one rested on his chest.

"Don't lock yourself away from me, handsome." Selina said after a long while of absolute silence.

"I'm not. I'm just clearing my thoughts." Bruce retorted.

"Care to share them with me?" Selina asked as she

Bruce shook his head before kissing her forehead.

"Kiss me, angel." He demanded.

"Angel? Hardly." She chuckled.

"To me, an angel is not a pure white heavenly figure. But someone who's helping to pull myself out of the darkness and back into life. You're an angel to me."

"The dark Knight and the dark Angel. That's a bit much, don't you agree?" She teased.

"At least it doesn't sound as ridiculous as the bat and the cat." He returned with a smile and shrug.

"Point taken."


End file.
